Snow
by Sporky- queen of the sand
Summary: AU one shot, Gaara has never seen snow, so Sasuke makes sure Gaara always remember his first snow day GaaSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, or Sasuke and Gaara would be together... but nooooo, Sasuke and Gaara aren't together, now are they?**

**Author note: this is a one shot, inspired by the fact that it's snowing in Seattle, it usually never snows in Seattle.**

**Another author note: This isn't my first Naruto Fanfiction, but it's the first one that I'm uploading...**

**Proofread and edited by HappyDuckyDay, or Nat-chan! I know your reading this! .**

Gaara went through his early morning preparations for school, not looking outside once. He looked up when his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, entered the room, all bundled up, earning a strange look from Gaara.

"Sasuke…. Why are you dressed like that? And what is that white stuff in your hair?" Sasuke smiled, shaking his head to get the stuff out,

"Temari tells me you've never seen snow before…" he said mysteriously,

"what does that have to do with anything?" Gaara replied, as he looked away while blushing. While looking away Gaara pulled on his thin jacket and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"er… you're wearing that?" Sasuke asked, uncertainly, "and by the way school is cancelled! So leave your stuff, I want to show you something…" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow taking the bag off and dropping it to the floor.

"why do you keep changing the subject?" Gaara asked, getting a little annoyed that his best friend was avoiding his questions.

"you'll see!" Sasuke said, uncharacteristically happily, grabbing Gaara's arm and tugging him to the door. "close your eyes" Gaara gave him a strange look, but complied, closing his eyes,

"Sasuke, what is going on!?" he asked, as Sasuke opened the door and navigated him onto the front step, as Sasuke lead Gaara outside he shivered at the cold breeze brushing against his neck.

"you'll see!" he said again, "ok, open you eyes!" Gaara opened his eyes and gasped in shock, everything as far as the eye could see was covered in a thick white powder.

"Snow?" Gaara asked, looking to Sasuke, He nodded, and Gaara smiled happily, walking out into the snow, "I've never seen snow before…."

"I know, That's why I brought you outside… come on…" Gaara nodded and started walking, too transfixed by the snow to notice that Sasuke had trailed behind.

"HEY!" Gaara shouted as he was hit in the head by something rather wet and cold, He spun around to fine Sasuke doubled over, laughing. "That wasn't nice! Now I'm cold!" Gaara yelled, pouting, as his teeth chattered.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke walked up to him, "I can warm you up" he said wrapping his arms around Gaara and backing him up against a parked car, Gaara blushed crimson, but it was barely noticeable because his face was already pink from the cold.

"S-Sasuke… what are you-" Gaara was cut off when soft lips covered his, shocked Gaara couldn't move a finger. After 30 seconds or so Sasuke finally pulled away from the red-head and said,

"Gaara…. I… I love you… and I've been trying to find a way to tell you…." Sasuke leaning his forehead against Gaara's,

"I love you too, Sasu-kun!" Gaara said happily, as Sasuke stared into Gaara's eyes, they were gleaming innocently, like a single candle in the dark. Gaara grabbed a hand full of snow from the hood of the car and stuffed it down the back of Sasuke's shirt.

"Ack! Gaara!" Gaara leaned forward stealing a kiss from Sasuke.

"sorry, payback…" he said with a light laugh, "Come on! Let's go change then ambush the others!" Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him along, smiling like a young child.

888888888888

Green and Onyx eyes drifted shut, the owners of the eyes cuddled up against each other, empty cups of hot chocolate left on the nightstand. Outside the window, more snow drifted from the sky, covering the ground.

"thank you for giving me the best day ever, Sasuke…." Gaara whispered, snuggling against the other boy, "can we do that again tomorrow?" he asked, before he drifted off to sleep,

"of course, Gaara…" Sasuke whispered, pulling the other boy closer. "I love you…" he smiled, falling asleep soon after…

**The End!**

**Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
